


Training

by Silence_burns



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine training with Yon-Rogg.





	Training

A quick jump to the right saved your face from being smashed by Yon-Rogg’s fist. Dodging, you let him push you in the corner of the training room - his favourite spot to pin you down until you gave up.

“You’re not gonna archive anything this way,” he said, not slowing down. Your arm hurt, blocking another punch.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

You marked a kick to the left and used it to punch him in the ribs. Yon-Rogg barely noticed. He caught your arm and threw you to the ground painfully.

A growl escaped your lips.

“You think too much,” he said, circling you. “It should be an instinct taking you over.”

“My instinct is still hospitalized after our last training.”

Legs shaking, you put yourself together, standing up to him. Yon-Rogg shook his head with amusement.

“Humor is not going to help you. You need to improve.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

You closed the distance between you in a single jump, throwing punches left and right. You hoped to take him off-guard while he lectured you, but he blocked every one of them. It felt like punching a brick wall and was just as tiring. Sweat was running down your face.

You lost concentration, and Yon-Rogg used that moment to cut your legs. Your back hurt, hitting the floor again.

Breathless, you decided to lay down a little. Dark spots were flashing before your eyes, forming constellations of exhaustion.

His face leaned over you, concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Never felt better.”

Even to your own ears, you sounded weak. Your words would be more convincing if you weren’t panting so much.

“Let me just remind you. It was your idea to get up so early to train.”

“Could you please remind me next time, that this is not a good idea?” you asked him. “I’m so sleepy I get clumsy.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s the reason behind your defeats.”

“Then don’t.”

Yon-Rogg wiped the sweat off his brow. The training room was completely empty at this ungodly hour. A part of him wished he could spend the early morning, tucked in his bed too, but he could clearly see how much those trainings meant to you.

He cracked his neck, reaching out to you. “Come on. Dawdlers don’t get a breakfast.”

“That’s not fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
